


Attachment Issues

by kopperblaze



Series: Attachment Issues [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy!Newt, Fluff, M/M, family fic, papa!percival, percival is a motherhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopperblaze/pseuds/kopperblaze
Summary: Pickett isn't the only one with attachment issues.Written for this prompt from the kinkmeme:Credence is starting Secret Magical Pre-K (pre-k ran by wizards)One would think Newt would be that clingy parent who has a hard time letting go of his baby, but shockingly thats not the case. They are far more shocked to find out its Percival who is having the problem.It takes every strength Newt possesses to pry Percival off Credence and more physical endurance to drag the man out of the building to his office.Tina and the President tries to explain to Percival why its extremely inappropriate to send a group of Aurors to spy on young Credence at school… just to make sure he’s ok.When pick up time arrives, his Aurors have never seen a man apparate so fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fill for the prompt meme kink because on occasion even I need to write some fluff :)

* * *

He was fine. He was totally and absolutely fine. Why wouldn’t he be? Really, he was fine.

“I can’t do this.”

He wasn’t fine. Percival scooped Credence up into his arms and held him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head. The boy’s weight in his arms was reassuring and Percival smiled when one of Credence’s little hands curled around the lapel of his coat.

“Percy.”

“No.” Percival shook his head and glared at Newt. “I’ve changed my mind. He’s far too young for this.”

Something tapped against Percival’s cheek as he spoke and when he looked down Credence beamed and held the toy dragon he’d found on the floor up for Percival to see. It looked like somebody had chewed on it, indentions over its wings and snout. Did all the children here share the toys and drool all over them? Percival wrinkled his nose and hoisted Credence up higher on his waist. 

“That’s lovely, darling.”

Credence giggled and hid his face against Percival’s shoulder.

“We’ve talked about this.” Newt sighed and took a step closer. Percival took a step back and amped up his glare.

“You know I’ve been against this from the start.” Percival’s gaze wandered over their surroundings and he huffed. “We don’t even know these people.” He hissed, watching a witch sitting at a drawing table with a few children, praising their work. Next to her a little girl with blonde pigtails was hovering above the ground on a toy broomstick. Clearly the assistants at Mindy’s Magic Nursery neglected their charges and were ill-suited to look after children. Not to mention the unsanitary toys.

“Yes, we do. You did the background checks yourself.”

“They could be using fake names.”

Percival thought Newt rolling his eyes was entirely uncalled for. He was Director of Magical Security, he _knew_ what people were capable off.

“Is there a problem here?” Mindy Matterhorn smiled sweetly as she stepped up to them. She was the kind of woman that looked like an overgrown child herself, never having acquired a sense of style and still wearing her hair in pigtails.

“Yes, we-“

“No, no not at all,” Newt interrupted and smiled sweetly at her while Percival glared at him. _Traitor._

“We were just saying goodbye to Credence.”

“Oh, of course.” Mindy chirped. “It’s normal to feel a little anxious, all parents do. But I promise you, your Credence is going to be well cared for here. The others are excited to meet him.”

Credence, having heard his name, turned in Percival’s arms and waved happily. Mindy waved back.

“Such a happy little lad!” She sighed, clutching her hands in front of her chest. “We’re getting everyone settled for breakfast, would you like to come with me, Credence?”

Credence’s brows furrowed and he looked first at Newt, who smiled encouragingly and nodded, then at Percival, who frowned and shook his head, and then at Mindy, who positively beamed.

“Can I have cocoa?”

“Of course you can have cocoa, sweetheart.” Mindy nodded and Credence bounced happily in Percival’s arms, kicking to be let down.

“Right, goodbye, Credence.” Newt stepped up and kissed Credence’s cheek. “You be good, alright? We’ll come and pick you up in the afternoon.”

“Bye bye, daddy.” Credence waved. He turned and pushed himself up a little, pressing a wet kiss to Percival’s chin. “Bye, bye, papa.”

Mindy stepped up and tried to take Credence from Percival.

“Merlin’s beard, Percival, let go.” Newt whispered under his breath and gave Mindy an awkward smile.

When he couldn’t possibly hold on any longer without making a scene, Percival allowed the witch to take his son from him. He watched as Mindy carried Credence into the room with a sinking sense of loss, wondering if this was how the niffler felt when they took his trinkets away.

“I’ll…just stay here today. To make sure he settles in alright.” Percival decided, but before he could take a step forward Newt grabbed his arm, the tips of his fingers digging in painfully.

“Seriously, Percy. He’ll be fine.” Newt pressed a kiss to Percival’s lips, cutting off his reply. 

“Trust me, alright?”

Percival huffed again to make his displeasure known. How Newt was fine with just…just… _leaving_ Credence here was beyond him.

Everyone had always assumed that Newt was going to be a mother hen, but years of raising hatchlings had made him surprisingly relaxed about parenthood. Sometimes a little too relaxed, for Percival’s taste. Newt found no issue at all with Credence riding through the habitats on the back of Alfred the hippogriff, nor did he think it necessary to give Credence a piece of chocolate every time he fell down and scraped his knees. Percival, on the other hand, found that fatherhood had turned him into a bundle of nerves. He didn’t think he’d ever loved anyone as much as he loved Credence (except for Newt, of course) and sometimes he got carried away, wanting to shield his precious son from the evils in the world. Maybe all those years as an auror had traumatised him, after all.

“C’mon, we’ll be late for work.” Newt took Percival’s hand and squeezed gently before pulling him outside to the apparation point. Percival dragged his feet and looked back over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Credence studying a picture book with a girl.

***

“Director Graves.” Seraphina breezed into his office without so much as knocking, and Percival looked up in irritation.

“Madam President.”

Seraphina crossed her arms and looked at him, her mouth curled in displeasure. Percival glared and leaned back in his chair. There was a headache already building behind his eyes and he had no patience for her heckling or any special requests today.

“Would you care to explain where the rest of your department is?” Seraphina asked.

“On a special mission. Why, is there something you need?” Percival looked down at his paperwork and frowned, trying to appear busy even though he didn’t take in a single word he read.

“A special mission at Mindy’s Magic Nursery?”

Percival slowly raised his head and saw Tina Goldstein hovering in the doorway.

“Goldstein! That’s treason!”

Seraphina pinched the bridge of her nose and Tina pressed her lips together, like she was fighting very hard to hold in a reply.

“Don’t be dramatic, Percival.” Seraphina sighed. “Miss Goldstein did well informing me of this. Call back your aurors, will you? It would be convenient to have them here in case of an actual emergency, not guarding a nursery.”

Percival gave a jerky nod, knowing when to admit defeat. The same way she’d come in Seraphina left, walking out of his office with her cloak billowing behind her, head held high.

Tina still lingered in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, but you have to admit that this is a little…over the top.”

“My son is with strange people, in foreign surroundings, without any protection.” Percival pointed out. Fine, maybe he was a little paranoid, but could anyone blame him after Grindelwald? For a while Percival had been sure that he’d never know happiness again. Screaming until his voice gave out as he endured curse after curse and lying in the dark for endless hours afterwards, he’d been sure that he’d never see daylight again, that if he survived he’d be incapable of remembering how to smile.

And yet here he was, five years later and married to the strangest, most wonderful man, and father to the most amazing little boy. Percival’s life was _good_ and it scared him, like he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’d witnessed the depths of human depravity during his career and with Grindelwald, knew just how quickly everything could go to pieces.

“Percival.” Tina’s voice broke through Percival’s spiralling thoughts and he looked up, finding her sat in the chair across from him. The door was closed and she was addressing him as a friend rather than as her boss. “Credence is going to be fine. He’s wearing the enchanted bracelet, isn’t he?”

The bracelet had been a present from Theseus, a simple enough strap of black leather with a silver niffler charm on it. If Credence was in danger, or sick, it activated the two enchanted coins Percival and Newt carried with them at all times. It helped considerably with Percival’s anxiety.

“Yes.” He sighed and massaged his temples. “Maybe I did overreact a little.”

“Wouldn’t have expected anything less from you.” Tina grinned and leaned over the table to pat Percival’s shoulder.

***

Percival called his team back. Well. Not the _entire_ Team. McAvoy and Bennett were juniors and still desperate to get into his good graces, willing to take on any task he gave them. And it would be good practice for them anyway.

But even with the knowledge that two aurors were watching the nursery, Percival’s day dragged on. Up until now Newt or his mother had been watching Credence during the day, and more often than not Percival had received a drawing sent via owl from his son during the day. He’d also been able to floo home if he wanted to quickly check in. Now he knew nothing, and the day seemed to drag on forever.

The second the grandfather clock in his office chimed three Percival was out of his chair and called his coat and scarf over with a flick of his wrist. The aurors in the front office jumped as he breezed past, mouths hanging open. None of them had seen him leave this early, and in such a rush, ever.

McAvoy and Bennett came up to him the minute Percival apparated.

“Director.”

Percival nodded in greeting and took the notepads they handed him.

“Credence woke up from his afternoon nap ten minutes ago. He’s made friends already and he only cried once.” McAvoy stated, looking a second away from saluting, like he was a soldier reporting.

Percival frowned and something tightened in his chest. Credence had cried? Why had he cried?

“He was overly tired though.” Bennett took over. “He was fine once he was tucked in. They had mashed potatoes, vegetables and fish fingers for lunch.”

At least that sounded like a proper meal, and Credence wasn’t a fussy eater to begin with.

“Very well.” Percival shrunk the notepads and put them in the pocket of his coat. He’d study them tonight. “Well done, both of you.”

McAvoy and Bennett beamed and looked like they were close to fainting when Percival clasped their shoulders in goodbye.

The moment he entered the nursery he was assaulted by a wall of sound –children screeching as they ran around and chased each other, others babbling excitedly as they were picked up by their parents. He tried to locate Credence in the chaos and started considering a summoning charm, when a small body barrelled into him.

“Papa! Papa! Papa!”

Percival’s heart felt like it was going to burst as he picked Credence up and kissed his cheek, the boy wrapping his short arms around his neck.

“Hello, darling. Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” Credence nodded and rubbed his cheek against Percival’s with a giggle. At the sound the tension drained from Percival’s body.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Yes.” Credence put his tiny hands on Percival’s cheeks and smiled widely at him.

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.” Percival’s words came out a little muffled when Credence pressed his palms harder against his cheeks, dissolving into giggles again. “Let’s go get your things.”

Credence kicked his legs to be let down and, once on the ground, took Percival’s hand and led him to the cloakroom. His chest puffed out a little as he showed Percival where his coat and backpack hung. While Percival helped him into his coat Credence told him about all the exciting things he’d done today: drawing, playing hide and seek, eating fish fingers and napping. Apparently exploding blocks were involved in some kind of game they’d played in the afternoon, but Percival was inclined not to take Credence’s explanation of “And then they go BOOM.” at face value. On the way out Credence waved goodbye to a few children, his other hand holding tightly onto Percival’s.

“Sorry I’m late!” Newt came to a stop in front of them, panting slightly. He leaned in to kiss Credence’s cheek before pressing his lips to Percival’s. “How was your first day, baby?”

“Good!” Credence grinned.

“His symbol is a dragon and he made friends with a girl called Modesty.” Percival added, ruffling Credence’s hair.

“That’s nice.” Newt took Credence’s backpack from Percival. “What kind of dragon is it?”

Percival idly listened to his husband and his son trying to work out the race of the dragon (personally Percival thought the dragon was entirely made up by Mindy, because he doubted any kind of dragon out in the wild wore a fire helmet) and grudgingly admitted to himself that maybe Mindy’s Magic Nursery wasn’t all that bad. 


End file.
